


Inquiring Minds

by unsernameinuse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquiring minds wanted to know, and so they asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquiring Minds

There were those who wondered, and so they asked.

They stopped a gangly young manservant in the courtyard of Camelot and asked him who he loved. 

He replied, out of breath and with a smile, that, like any good servant, he loved the one he served.

And then he scurried away with a secret smile.

There were those who worried about heirs and war, and felt compelled to ask to prince: who did he love?

He told them that, like any good ruler, he loved the ones who served him.

And was there one that served him best?

The prince huffed-Of course not. Don't be ridiculous.

As he turned on his heel he reflected that they had only to ask differently to have all of their questions answered.

But, he thought with a secret smile, no one ever asked who served him worst.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment/review!


End file.
